My Wings
by RokuKitsune
Summary: I have a challenge for all you readers, and the answer isn't obvious! Tell me in a review!So, R&R! I'm not really good at summaries.


My Wings  
  
Sumari: Sumari here once again with a song-fic....  
  
Kaede: Hai, and once again using Lacuna Coil lyrics....  
  
Sumari: I like their songs alright?? Anyway... I have yet another challenge so look for clues... some may be obvious and others subtle...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character from Yu Yu Hakusho in this story nor do I own the song "My Wings" by Lacuna Coil. I do however own the idea and one character...  
  
Sumari: Now... Onto the story!!  
  
My Wings:  
  
~slip out the door and fly  
  
I'm lost in time, I hover  
  
as an angel, ý hover~  
  
She stepped out her door, running to the nearby forest at the edge of her property. "Oi!!! Koumori!! Are you here??"  
  
The Koumori looked at the merge, hovering. "Hai... I am..."  
  
~Embracing all myself I reel  
  
through the storm that is shaking me~  
  
"Welcome back..."  
  
"Actually... I've come to say Good-bye..."  
  
~I don't know where  
  
i don't know why  
  
I know I'm not going to fall~  
  
"What?? Why?? Where are you going??"  
  
"I don't know... Back to Makai..."  
  
~And butterflies are flying (fly away)  
  
right beside me  
  
as I ascend to the clouds~  
  
She was speechless, her thoughts confused. "He's going back??"  
  
The Koumori took flight. "Don't worry... I'll watch over you... Hm??"  
  
~No, I won't delay~  
  
"Demo??" The Merge was in tears.  
  
"Sumimasen... I have to go..."  
  
~No. I won't delay  
  
time is like a knife for me now  
  
I just won't delay~  
  
"I understand... ne... you'll come back... right??"  
  
"I'll try... Let me see the Kitsune..."  
  
~Time is mine  
  
I got the blade~  
  
The Merge let her darker side out, and the Yami kitsune had her blade out. "You better not leave!!" The younger youkai was near tears, surprisingly.  
  
"Little Fox... I'm sorry... I can't stay... I don't belong here..."  
  
~change your mind  
  
I'll make you stay~  
  
"Iie!!! Iie... Koumori... you can't..."  
  
"Fox... I..."  
  
~Butterflies are flying  
  
and I just won't delay~  
  
The Koumori looked at the sunrise. "I can't delay any longer..." He landed back on the ground going over to the Kitsune, helping her stand. Then he made her look at him. "Sumimasen..." He kissed her on the lips gently.  
  
~slip out the door and fly  
  
I'm lost in time, I hover  
  
as an angel, ý hover~  
  
They pulled away, blushing blood red, breathing hard. "Koumori... Dame yo..."  
  
He smiled. "Perhaps... not yet..." His smile turned to a smirk, kissing her again.  
  
~Embracing all myself I reel  
  
through the storm that is shaking me~  
  
They pull away again, breathing twice as hard, faces flushed red. "Little Fox... come with me..." She replies with a nod. "Hold on tight..." He snaked his arms around her waist, holding her. She held tight to him, afraid she'd fall. "Don't worry, little fox... I won't drop you... It's a promise..." She nodded.  
  
~I don't know where  
  
I don't know why  
  
I know I'm not going to fall~  
  
The Kitsune held tight around the bat's neck, knowing that he would keep his promise, thinking. "I won't fall..." "So... to Makai??"  
  
The Koumori smiled. "To Makai..."  
  
~And butterflies are flying (fly away)  
  
right beside me  
  
as I ascend to the clouds~  
  
"Deal..."  
  
"Little Fox..??"  
  
"Hmm...? What is it, Koumori??"  
  
~No, I won't delay~  
  
"Well..." They were in Makai for a while- about three months. "You haven't told me yet..."  
  
"Hm..." The Koumori turned to the kitsune, a somber look on his face.  
  
~no. I won't delay  
  
time is like a knife for me now  
  
I just won't delay~  
  
"Kokitsune... stay with me??" The kitsune looked confused. "Mates... they stay forever loyal to each other, with each other..." Her eyes widened as she realized what he was saying.  
  
~Time is mine  
  
I got the blade~  
  
"Well...??" The Koumori approached her and took hold of her hands. She blushed slightly, still in shock.  
  
"K-Koumori..?! You aren't serious?!" An embarrassed reply from the kitsune.  
  
~change your mind  
  
I'll make you stay~  
  
A kiss from the Koumori hushed her. They broke away, breathing hard, faces flushed. "I am, Kokitsune..." She was smiling.  
  
"Hai... I will..."  
  
~Butterflies are flying  
  
and I just won't delay~  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
Sumari: Another finished!!  
  
Kaede: The challenge??  
  
Sumari: Oh...!!! The challenge is the same as Cold heritage, Tell me who the boy is... and if you've told me who the boy is in cold heritage, sorry I haven't reviewed yet, I'm just getting to it... Ne... Read and Review!!! 


End file.
